Roommates
by moonlite-rhapsody
Summary: Yami Muto has just transferred to Jefferson University from his home country of England. His roommate is none other than Seto Kaiba. YamixSeto


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Title:** Roommates

**Summary: **Yami Muto has just transferred to Jefferson University from his home country of England. His roommate is none other than Seto Kaiba.

**Pairings:** Yami x Seto

**Chapter One**

"I hope you have a good year here at Jefferson University" said the administration worker as she handed the young man his schedule. "I'm sorry that you have to wait for your dorm key to arrive."

"No problem." The new student smiled. "Thank you."

The receptionist watched as the striking tri-colored hair student walked down the hall, towards his new dorm. She took in his black leather pants donned with multiple belt buckles; his tight, black shirt; and his also black neck buckle. The corners of her mouth quirked as she thought of the room the new student would be staying in: Room 143.

--------

Yami Muto had just transferred to Jefferson University from England. Though it was not usual for a junior in college to want to transfer, Yami wanted to experience a new environment. He had lived in England almost all his life and had always wanted to see America. So, Yami applied for a transfer, but never expected to be accepted, nevertheless with a scholarship. He was very excited, albeit a bit nervous.

Stopping briefly to make sure he was going in the right direction, Yami noticed that the dorms at this university were very nice and elegant. The walls gleamed from the sun rays that seeped through the huge glass windows. There were a few students who were walking past Yami, talking and laughing amongst themselves. The overall atmosphere brought a soft smile to Yami's face.

Not looking where he was going, Yami collided into something, or rather, someone.

"I'm sorry," Yami apologized to whoever it was he ran into.

"No no, it was my fault." The other person said in a soft, melodious voice. He smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

Yami was immediately struck by the person's unique hair color. White, like the snow. The man's rather odd white hair seemed to suit his overall appearance. The other's fair, almost pale skin and chocolate brown eyes made the white hair seem natural on him. He seemed quite kind and friendly and was only a little taller than Yami himself.

"I've never seen you before. I'm Ryou Bakura." He offered Yami a hand.

Yami took it and shook hands with Ryou. "I'm new here. My name is Yami Muto. Sorry again about the collision, Bakura."

"Call me Ryou, and it's quite alright." Ryou smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm trying to find my dorm room. Number 143?"

"Ohh," Brown eyes widened in recognition and his lips curved in suppressed amusement. "It's straight ahead to your left."

"Thanks." Yami waved and headed for the direction that Ryou pointed. He wondered about the strange reaction his room number had evoked from his new albino friend, but decided not to dwell on it.

--------

'Finally, room 143.'

Dropping his luggage to the floor, Yami knocked on the door. He waited for a while; no one answered. Sighing in irritation, Yami raised his hand to knock again, when the door swung open to reveal two beautiful sapphire orbs.

The tri-colored hair student was caught off guard and struck speechless. Crimson met sapphire as the two men locked gazes. Yami was paralyzed. He couldn't look away. It was as if the piercing blue eyes penetrated his soul.

Finally managing to tear his gaze away, Yami coughed uncomfortably and ran a hand through his tri-colored hair.

"Hi," he said, getting the courage to look back up at his going-to-be-roommate. "I'm Yami Muto and I'm your new roommate."

The figure just smirked as he ran his eyes over Yami's form. "Seto Kaiba."

Yami narrowed his crimson eyes. He didn't like the self-assured attitude he could hear practically oozing from Kaiba's deep, rich voice. The name 'Kaiba', however, sounded faintly familiar.

"Nice to meet you Kaiba. Can you please move so that I can start moving my stuff into the room?" 'And not look like an idiot just standing in the hallway,' Yami added silently.

"No," came the crisp reply.

This irritated Yami even further. Not caring if he was being rude, Yami pushed past Kaiba, ignoring the faint tingle he felt when he brushed arms with the tall brunette. He walked into his new room and stopped in the center to look around.

Seto Kaiba just leaned against the doorway, watching his new roommate in amusement.

The room itself was acceptable. Two beds occupied the two opposite sides of the room. The room was simply decorated with two desks, lamps, a closet, and a bathroom. Nothing fancy.

Yami's eyes swept the room. 'It looks pretty comfortable,' he thought. He noticed a picture of a young raven haired boy that sat on one of the desks. He was curious as to who it was, but thought better of asking.

He turned to the brunette still standing by the doorway. "Which bed is mine?"

"The one I'm sleeping in." Blue orbs glittered impishly.

The tri-colored hair student glared at Kaiba. Turning his attention back to the two beds, Yami managed to figure out which bed was his and, after throwing his stuff on the floor next to it, plopped down on the bed on the right side of the room.

Yami allowed himself to close his eyes briefly and when he reopened them, he was once again gazing into deep blue orbs.

Yami instinctively shoved the gorgeous brunette away.

"What the hell are you doing?" A scowl had made its way onto Yami's face. He noticed that the infuriating smirk was once again on Kaiba's lips.

"Checking for bugs?" An invisible halo floated above Kaiba's head as the blue eyed man answered in fake innocence.

Yami sighed and decided to ignore his roommate. He reached down to pick up his luggage and began to unpack.

The moments passed in silence.

"So what school did you transfer from?" Kaiba asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"A university in England, where I live." Yami answered guardedly, not trusting the mischievous brunette.

"You live in England? You don't look English."

"I was born in Japan but I have some Egyptian blood in me."

"I see." The brunette nodded his head, even though Yami's back was still turned as he was unpacking. "I live in Japan."

Yami gave a nod to let Kaiba know that he heard him and continued packing.

He gave a silent cheer as he finally finished unpacking and once again, plopped onto his bed. He felt the day's exhaustion as his eyelids drifted close. Just as he was on the verge of falling asleep, a white trench coat smacked him in the face.

Yami roughly pulled the coat off his face and sat up. He narrowed his eyes at Kaiba.

"We're going out with some of my friends." Kaiba smiled as he saw his roommate's annoyed expression. "You get to meet new people."

Yami threw the white coat back at Kaiba and crossed his arms. "What makes you think I want to go?"

"Fine, you can stay here and enjoy the rest of the day in my gorgeous presence." The brunette smirked. "I'm sure we can come up with _something_ to do."

Not missing the hidden meaning in his words, Yami colored lightly. "Fine," he growled, rising from the bed.

Yami brushed past Kaiba on his way out the door, pretending not to notice Kaiba's slightly hungry gaze.

As he stood back and waited for his roommate to lock the door, Yami unconsciously let his eyes roam over Kaiba. The other had a tall and slender build. Stunning cobalt eyes adorned his striking features. A strand of silky brown hair fell into his eyes, and Yami was struck with a ridiculous urge to brush it away.

'He's gorgeous,' Yami thought.

Done locking the door, Kaiba turned and smirked at Yami, as if knowing what the part-Egyptian was doing.

Broken out of his musing, Yami frowned.

"Let's go then."

The brunette said nothing and the two made their way down the hall.

--------

**A/N:** Let me know what you think please! )


End file.
